


一辆瓜梅车

by nitty01n



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitty01n/pseuds/nitty01n
Summary: 背景是15年巴萨vs拜仁首回合后
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 8





	一辆瓜梅车

“我们一个小时后在A酒店104房间见面吧。”  
当这条短信从Leo的手机屏幕上跳出来的时候，他刚在更衣室洗完澡，换上了训练服，他依然沉浸在胜利的喜悦里，心情不错地用毛巾擦拭着自己滴水的头发。在他拿起手机并看清发件人是pep后，他的心脏惊诧地跳动了一下，然后全身的皮肤刷地热了起来。  
在他们分开的几年里，虽少有见面，但自己每次大赛之前和之后，Pep都私下悄悄和他保持着交流和问候，而这次从抽签抽到拜仁慕尼黑后就没有过联络，刚才比赛时也没有专门和Pep打招呼，自己本来准备不尴不尬地混过去，装作忘了和他联络，却没想到对方这样一句简单从容的话就把这样的局面打破了。况且，他的前教练提出的见面的地方在酒店，再加上他们从前的床上关系，这次见面的目的也就不言而喻了。Leo 难免有些无措，拿着手机思考着如何回复。  
“Leo，你在干什么？”Pique看他一个人坐在墙角，把脑袋凑了过来，手放在他肩上笑嘻嘻地说，“你不会正在看那些网上夸你的评论吧？他们这次又说你是哪个星球来的？”  
已经收拾好自己的更衣柜正准备回家，已经走到门口的Rakitic听到后折回来说了一句：“那些都是客观评价，怎么能叫夸？”  
“我在和我妈妈发短信，” Leo站起来，关上手机屏幕回答，他心中升起了一丝紧张和悸动，“天晚了，我先回家了。”  
大胜后的更衣室刚刚庆祝过，还有几个球员兴奋地没有离去，都纷纷转过头看向这边。Suarez 拿着一堆彩色的纸屑往他身上撒：“别走啊，再留下玩会儿。”  
Leo 从自己更衣室里取出一堆衣物，他想尽量装得自然一些，但他不是个擅长伪装自己的人，队友们都看出了他身体的僵硬，他走到门口回过头：“明天见。” 然后他轻轻拥抱了几个凑过来的队友，就逃一般走了。  
没人知道刚才那场大战的主角怎么突然这副样子，都有些不解，Pique说：“刚刚他和我拥抱的时候，我都能听到他心脏咚咚地跳。他要去做贼了？”

Leo到车库上了车，他还能听到远处兴奋得不愿离去的球迷还聚在一起高歌自己的名字，歌声在车窗玻璃的阻隔下有种距离感，他这才从刚才的大战带来的亢奋中脱离了出来，感受到空调里送出的凉风抚摸在自己皮肤上的感觉，这种时候他才清醒地感受到自己不仅是巴塞罗那的10号，还是一个精力满满的青年，还是Pep曾经的弟子和情人，在方向盘上趴了一会儿后，他有些害羞地一个人笑了。对于这位一直过分喜爱和珍视自己的年长者，无论在球场上还是球场下他都努力做到令他满意的样子，他不想辜负这份真情，很难拒绝他的任何要求。自从分开后，每次的联络和每次见面他都更是格外珍惜，用能让对方感受到被重视的热情和友好维持着他们之间亲密的纽带，所以这时他又怎么会拒绝Pep呢？而且他从来都是个顺从自己内心的人，在刚才收到那条短信后，他就已经想念起Pep的触碰和亲吻了，他也想去赴这次约。于是他用一堆衣物和帽子把自己裹得严严实实，只露出了眼睛，然后拿出手机回了条短信：“好的，待会儿见。”然后驱车前往A酒店。

在按响门铃后的几秒钟后，他的前教练为他开了门，然后就是一个自然又亲切的拥抱：“Leo，恭喜你，第二个球很漂亮。”  
“第一个球就不漂亮了吗？”Leo用一个同样深的拥抱回应了他，然后他们一起笑了，Leo脸上那层裹得严严实实的围巾掉了下来，露出嘴角灿烂的笑容。  
他们松开彼此，pep身着熨得笔直的黑色西装走到桌前，用白绢包裹着酒瓶给自己倒了一杯红酒，尽管刚刚才经历了一场惨败，但是他还是在这位对方大将面前保持着从容和风度，声音和从前一般温柔：“你太出色了，Leo，没有比你更棒的运动员。”然后他又拿起一个白色的茶壶给他的弟子倒了一杯茶：“但是我觉得我们回到主场后，还是会给你们制造很多麻烦。来，不许喝我的酒，你喝茶。”  
Leo接过茶喝了一口，然后放下茶杯在床边坐下，他的眼睛里满是带着些羞涩的得意和快乐，目光在地面和pep的身上切换，他的前教练的沉稳与温和始终令他着迷，每个看向他的一瞥都能把他内心的思念和渴望填满，然而他骨子里自带的腼腆却无法使他此时在酒店房间这种充满暧昧的暗示的环境下多看对方几眼，他低下头：“那我们下回合见吧。”然后他想起接下来可能会发生的事，就攥了攥床单，当他再次抬起头与Pep对视的时候，房间里的氛围已经不能再暧昧了。Pep在含笑看了Leo几秒钟后俯下身去吻住了他的嘴唇，他的舌头轻巧地探进去与对方嫩滑的舌头交缠，在混乱中他把Leo顺势压在了床上，他们在床单上吻到两个人的呼吸都紊乱后才短暂的分开。Pep抚摸着Leo的脸庞，此时的Leo无比的迷人。比起从前的瘦小和羸弱，Leo现在的身材多了许多力量感，恰到好处地被训练服包裹着，像一颗诱人的果实，红潮爬满了他初显棱角的脸庞，昭示着他此时藏不住的羞涩和情欲，分外可爱。  
Pep一边将黑色西装外套脱下来扔到一旁一边说：“我们多久没做过了？”  
Leo虽然一向腼腆，但这些年的成长已经不让他像从前那样无措和被动，在这相拥带来的快乐的驱使下，他主动拉住了pep的领带，重新吻住了他的嘴，在他嘴边嗫嚅着：“已经大半年了吧。”  
“上次到最后你都站不住了，记得吗？我们看看这次会怎样。”Pep的手一边伸进Leo的训练服一边挠着他的胳膊窝，痒痒的感觉使Leo噗嗤地笑出来，在轻轻的挣扎中他全身的衣物都被褪下，赤裸地被压在他的前教练身下。 Pep轻轻啃噬着他的耳尖和脖子，伸手拿过一旁的润滑剂，挤压出一堆粘稠的液体抹在Leo的后穴上，他一般细致地做着扩张，一边亲吻着Leo紧致的肩胛骨和胸膛，小心翼翼地舔舐着他的乳晕，像享受着佳肴一般享受着嘴边的触感，Leo抬起手缠住Pep的脖子，手指不安分地玩弄着Pep的衣领，在Leo开始发出轻哼后，Pep将他的双腿抬起架在自己腰上，解开皮带掏出性器抵在他的后穴，然后一进到底，有节奏地动起来。一开始Leo还有些不适，然而在适应了这样的节奏后，快感像小苗探出土壤一般一点点在他的体内萌发，他开始仰起头满意地轻哼起来，近乎乖巧地任由Pep将他的两只手抓起来放在头顶禁锢住。Pep俯下身将自己和对方贴得更紧，性器抵住他的敏感点，扎实而缓慢地操着他，他舔舐着年轻人漂亮的腹肌，吮吸遍了他年轻而美丽的皮肤。比起几年前青涩得只会躺在被子里闭着眼睛被抽插的小Leo，他的弟子在这几年间已经成熟了不少，在性事上变得游刃有余，他已经会挺动着腰肢迎合自己进入的节奏了。他那有着美妙弧线的腰肢蕴含着成年男子的力量，却又保持着一个男孩的柔韧，让Pep忍不住啃咬了一下：“真是长大了。”  
快感像涨潮时的海浪将Leo淹没，他在舒适到极点的同时也有些难以承受，蹬动着双腿在轻哼声中的间隙里嘶哑地说：“嗯…啊…你……你慢一点……”  
Pep吻了吻他的脖子，开起了玩笑，声音里满是宠溺：“如果我要把今晚在场上的仇都报回来呢？”然后他像故意欺负人一样更猛烈地进攻。  
Leo骨节分明的手指攥进了白色的床单，快感充斥着他的头脑，令他无法好好思考，很多念头闪过，我们今晚应该是一起相拥庆祝的，我们今晚应该是在诺坎普的更衣室里互相亲吻的，将花瓣弄得到处都是，就像从前那样，他想。  
也许是快感太多使他无法承受，也许是这些模模糊糊的念头使他感到酸涩，Leo的眼角溢出了一些泪水，顺着他脸上的轮廓滴入脖颈。  
“这么大的人怎么还哭？今晚诺坎普那些疯狂的球迷要是知道你这样躺在床上哭会怎么想？”Pep温柔地舔干了他的泪水，手伸到Leo的性器上有技巧的掳动着，不一会儿Leo就难耐地呻吟了一声，射到了对方手里。  
Pep将Leo整个人翻过来，从后面继续在他身体里猛烈地抽插，他的手伸进了Leo柔软的头发，在里面流连着抚摸，然后攥紧了发根，身下也继续往更深处顶弄，那个小洞被粗壮的性器撑大撑圆，泛着可爱的红色。Leo的呻吟越来越无法自控，变得越发大声和色情，他自己也对此感到害羞，把脑袋往枕头里埋，可是却感到Pep用比较大的力道将他的头发往上提。终于Pep也到达了顶点，呻吟一声拔出来射在了他的腰上。他感到对方缠绵又怜惜的吻落在自己的脊背上，手指在自己的腰窝上玩弄般转圈，将精液在上面抹匀。

事后已是深夜，Pep躺在床上等Leo洗完澡一起睡觉，他拿出手机打开推特，发现Leo打入那个美妙无比的进球时博阿滕被晃倒和自己在场边失望挥手的gif已经被网友们花样百出的百般恶搞。他无奈地叹了口气苦笑了一下。Leo这时推开浴室的门走了出来，他裹着浴巾，白皙的皮肤上泛着红。  
“Leo”他叫道。  
“干什么？”年轻人濛着水汽的眼睛看着他，头发在洗过后，刘海服服帖帖地粘在额头上，恍惚间十分像几年前的模样，也就是他们还没分开时的模样。  
他凑过去，轻轻吻了他一下，在他耳边说：“你是最好的。”


End file.
